Pumpkin, Apple, no Chocolate, oh my!
by Icy Flame
Summary: Just a lil Turkey Day fic! I'm making one for the BOM but this is for the X-Men! :-D Review and tell me what ya think! Later yo, Icy


Turkey Day

Author: Icy Flame

Pumpkin, Apple, no Chocolate, oh my!

(Fluff) One Shot

~~~

            Kurt yawned, blinking both eyes at who woke him up. It was Thanksgiving break, whatever Thanksgiving was, and he was allowed to sleep in dang it! Peering up in the dark at who come into his room he blinked once more as he recognized Kitty. Pulling his blankets around his form tighter he tried to make sure he was fully covered.

   "Keety v'hat are you doing up?" 

   "Rogue's like not in our room! Come on we have to get like Scott and Jean!" Kitty dragged him out of bed in only a pair of green silky boxers. He tired to protest but Kitty had an extremely tight grip on him and it was way to early to think clearly enough to port. Allowing her to tote him around they arrived at the top of the stairs with Jean awake, holding Scott tightly in a similar grip who also only had on a pair of red silky boxers. 

 "Dragged you here too Kurt?" Scott asked, yawning loudly, covering his mouth with his one hand. Nightcrawler just nodded his head, tail twitching as he picked up a scent but who would be cooking at this hour?

   "Do you guys smell v'hat I smell?" Kurt finally asked them. Kitty looked disgusted.

 "Aw Kurt that is like SO gross!" 

  Logan intervened, "I think he means that someone is cooking food Halfpint." 

            They all jumped at Logan's voice, and turned to see him in a pair of black boxers leaning up against the wall. Jean and Kitty blushed slightly and turned away. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

  "Uh why don't we just go check it out?" Jean suggested, tugging Scott down the stairs before anyone could give their consent. Kitty followed Jean and Kurt reluctantly followed her. Logan shook his head and slid down the banister. (I've always wanted to do that!) 

            Once at the bottom they realized that they weren't the only ones up. At the bottom of the stairs, going towards the kitchen were Amara, Ray, Jamie, Roberto, Sam and Tabitha; all of the new recruits minus Jubilee and Rhane who had to go back home. But there was someone else missing, who was it? 

            By now they had caught the attention of the other students whom all looked a little flustered at being caught. Hanging their heads they awaited their punishment and were quite surprised when all the older kids and Logan just passed right on by. Looking up they shrugged their shoulders and continued with them. If they weren't going to get in trouble for being up and about there was no way that the older recruits were gonna have all the fun this time!

  "Mein gott! I am starving! V'ho ever is cooking in there is making me hungry." Kurt complained.

   Sam pointed out, "Uh aren't ya always hungry Kurt?" The blue furred teen blushed but grinned cheekily at the comment.

            Logan shushed them, they were right in front of the kitchen door and if they weren't quiet now they'd be caught. Kicking the door down with his foot Logan along with everyone else pooled into the kitchen, prepared to defend his or her home and lives.

            …to find Ororo, Rogue and Bobby baking up a storm in the kitchen, all of who didn't bat an eyelash at the intrusion.

  "Uh 'Ro what are ya doing up at this hour?" Logan asked, stopping the white haired women.

  "Why preparing Thanksgiving Day dinner of course! Nice outfit Logan." He just grinned wolfishly at her.

  "ok but what about the Icecube and Stripes?"

  "Haveya evah noticedhow manah peoplelivehere?" Rogue asked, tapping her foot on the ground and looking suspiciously like a certain member of the brotherhood. Of course none of them being too close with the brother hood they couldn't place it. Was it just Scott or was her hair whiter than normal?

  "Um Rogue?" Kitty asked.

  "Yes?" 

   Kitty twisted the hem of her top, "Why are you uh acting so hyper?"

"Whatddya mean? Ah'm actingnormal!" Then it hit them, with her spliced accent and speeded talk it could only be one mutant that she touched, Quicksilver.

            Jean and Scott exchanged worried glances but the last time they'd asked Rogue about Pietro Maximoff they'd gotten a few choice words in just about ever language, it seemed Rogue's education in Mississippi hadn't been too shabby. Or that the people she'd touched before were bilingual.

   "V'hy are you talking like Pietro schwester?" Kurt asked, scratching his head. 

  "ese adicto egomantic hiperactivo al palillo del pixie?" Rogue growled, making Ray, the only Spanish student in the room, laugh. Before he got the chance to answer why she called Pietro a 'that hyperactive egomantic pixie stick addict?' a bell dinged.

  "Rogue those are the cranberries!" Bobby warned as he passed by. A few chuckled as he was wearing a pink apron, a hair net and had flour up to his elbows. He scurried on by, not paying them any heed as he began making another pie. As their snickers seemed to spread he grew an irritated look.

   Bobby all but growled, "You do realize that I'm the one in charge of dessert right?" 

            The others wisely stopped their joking and looked up at him. He couldn't actually be serious could he? No pumpkin pie for dinner? Or apple. Or blueberry. Or chocolate. Grinning at them victoriously he went to shoo them out.

   "Ifya'llani'tgonnahelp erhalten Sie die Hölle an heraus!" Rogue ordered.

            Although Kurt was the only one who got the whole message everyone got the gist of it. 'If you aren't going to help get the hell on out!' Where had she learned such language? 

  "Ok everyone back to bed!" Logan shouted, herding the teenagers back to bed. 

 Jamie yawned, "But I'm not sleepy!" 

  "Sure you aren't kid." Logan smirked at seeing the youngest X-Men blink wearily back up at him. 

   "But I'm not!" 

  "Hey since we're all kinda up anyways why don't we start the Turkey Day celebration?" Amara invited. The others looked skeptical at her but Logan just shook his head and mumbled something about crazy kids before heading to his own room to regain some rest and relaxation. Jumping in the air in excitement Magma and Shadowcat disappeared into the girls' dorm only to reappear a few moments later with tons of pillows and blankets.

  "Uh v'hat are you girls doing?"

  "Haven't you ever just vegged out on Thanksgiving?" He gave them a blank look and Kitty continued.

  "You know like watching Turkey day movies and dozing in from of the T.V.? Oh god Kurt you were sheltered." Kitty paused, loop he arm his somehow and yanked him once more into the Rec room. Jean shrugged at them but followed.

  "We don't have anything better to do." Ray explained, going into the room. Everyone had to agree there was no way they'd be able to go back to bed now.

~A Few Hours  Later~

"Alright you bums dinner is almost ready so I suggest you get you rear ends up stairs and change! The Professor left your outfits in your rooms." Rogue warned, looking warn out. 

            The Professor had indeed gone all out for the celebration. He'd gotten them either a Pilgrim or Native American costume. Rogue herself was dressed in Indian finery.

 "Shhh!" Jamie shushed, turning back to the television. 

            Rogue arched a brow at him and then turned to see what was so captivating on t.v. 'It's probably porn or something.' What was on the screen disgusted her even more. They were watching fully grown, steroid ingested men ram into one another, tumbling on the muddy field, in small, restricting uniforms in front of millions.

 "Ugh how can you even watch this garbage?"

            Now this had their attention, every head in the room twisted to her. Glaring with eyes that had widened when she'd said the 'g' word. Each of them slowly got up from the couch and started towards her.

 "epp!" Rogue squealed before turning and running at a decent pace for some who if caught would be tortured. "Gawd all Ah said was the football was stupid! You'd think Ah'd burned a flag or something." Turning around she stopped wasting air on talking out loud as Scott was only a foot behind her and the rest of the male recruits seemed about to power up to chase her down.

 "Ahh! IknewIshouldofstayedwiththebrotherhood!" Rogue complained as she felt a foreign power as she took off in a blink of an eye.

~Afterwards~

   "Hey how'd Rogue escape  you guys anyways?" Kitty asked.

 It was what everyone had been wondering the entire day, when the guys came back out of breath they were to say the least a tab suspicious. But when no Rogue returned Tabitha had asked where they hid the body, getting a few nasty looks from the male population.

   "Actually it was kinda weird, is it normal for Rogue to be able to call up other mutant's powers that she's taken Professor?" Scott asked, it hadn't occurred to him at the time but now that he thought about it she had been rather odd lately.

   "No not unless she had touched them recently. Why Scott, whose powers were she using?" Xavier asked curiously.

    Kurt answered, "Actually the only power she used was Pietro's…"

  Jamie piped up, "But she was talking funny too!"

   "Yeah she was speakin' German and Spanish." Ray supplied.

   "Strange" 

            Just then Rogue appeared in the door, dressed to kill in her Turkey Day best. Sitting down next to Kitty and in-between Bobby she just started to space off slightly.

  "Are ya'll just gonna stand there or what?" Quickly everyone sat down and enjoyed a large Thanksgiving feast. Pilgrims sitting between an Indian.

  "Hey Scott pass me the potatoes!" Roberto asked, waving his hand so he'd know which direction to pass it to.

 "Oh let me have some of those when you're done!" Tabitha grinned.

  "Ya look like a cutie pie in your costume Bobby." Rogue grinned as he turned red. Sam snickered at this until Amara said the same thing to him. 

 "Whose ready for dessert?" Ororo said as she came in the room with a cart with pies on it, along with some whip cream and ice cream. An inviting steam rose off the pies.

            Bobby leaned over towards Rogue and whispered something in here ear.

 "Bobby you pervert." She playfully slapped him on the head. He grinned at her guiltily, rubbing his head.

 "What it's a perfectly good use for whip cream!" he pleaded his case, holding up his hands in surrender when Rogue glared at him. Before they could get any further in the conversation an argument had come up.

 "No way pumpkin!"

 "Nope it's apple!

 "pumpkin!"

  "Apple!"

 "PUMPKIN!" 

 "APPLE!" Roberto and Ray were nose to nose pointing a finger in the other's shoulder.

"STOP IT!" Xavier yelled, everyone turned towards him staring wide-eyed. 

 "Everyone knows that chocolate is the best." With that statement Thanksgiving dinner turned into an all out food fight.

~~~

Icy: Just bringing out some Turkey Day cheer!

SJ: We'll have one for the brotherhood up by tomorrow!

Icy: It'll explain the whole Petey thing!

W: hehe Pumpkin is better.

SJ: No way Apple!

Icy: Naw Chuck's got it right, chocolate! 


End file.
